Entrenamientos
by Idi Abarai
Summary: Trunks está cansado de ser el Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula. Pan está harta de que la traten como niña. Una pequeña broma por parte del pelilila les permite descubrir la mejor manera de relajarse.


_Este fic lo tenía hecho desde hace como dos años, fue un regalo de cumple para mi amiga Panny y apenas me animé a subirlo, porque, o sea, apenas lo encontré XD Cambié un poquito del original para hacerlo más R18 :3 no creo que les moleste =P_

 _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball pertenece a Tori, él tiene todos los derechos… supongo. No gano nada con escribir esta historia, lo hago solo por amor al TruPan._

~oOo~

Sus ojos delataban el inmenso cansancio que sentía, no era un agotamiento físico, a ese estaba más que acostumbrado, era más bien una carga mental. Ser el presidente de la empresa familiar lo estaba nublando, ¿cómo es que su abuelo había soportado tanto tiempo sin quejarse? Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, quizás por eso su boca siempre se adornaba con una innumerable cantidad de cigarrillos. Tal vez él, como su abuelo, debía encontrar algo que lo tranquilizara, pero fumar no era una opción, sólo recordar el aroma lo fastidiaba.

Por fin llegó a su casa. Saludó sin obtener ninguna respuesta, nada fuera de lo común. Se quitó el saco gris y lo tiró al piso, lo mismo ocurrió con la corbata color vino y los zapatos negros; deseaba deshacerse de todo lo que lo ataba a la corporación: sus asesores, inversionistas, cuentas, demandas y demás. Caminó hacia la sala mientras remangaba su camisa blanca y giraba la cabeza para aliviar la tensión, cuando llegó hasta ahí se llevó una muy grata sorpresa. Una chica de hermoso y largo cabello negro se encontraba recostada en el sillón más grande y leía con fascinación un libro de carátula negra. El chico sonrió en cuanto la vio, no esperaba encontrarla en ese momento, a ella, justamente a ella… a Pan.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y se paró a su lado sin hablarle, la chica lo ignoró por completo, seguía inmersa en su lectura. Él se detuvo un momento para observarla, lucía realmente hermosa. Vestía muy casual, unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa roja de tirantes; usaba sus típicos lentes de hipster que su padre le había regalado hace apenas unos años y que ella sólo usaba cuando Gohan estaba presente, quizás ella no era la única visitante en ese momento, pensó. La miró por unos segundos más, inspeccionando cada detalle y esperando inútilmente que la joven le dirigiera una mirada, cuando se hartó de su indiferencia, estiró la mano y le arrebató el libro. Ella le lanzó una mirada amenazante mientras que él simplemente sonreía.

—Dame ese libro inmediatamente Trunks —exigió la pelinegra.

—¿Esto? —replicó el chico mientras le mostraba el objeto.

—Sí, dámelo —contestó mientras se paraba del sillón.

Ella intentó quitárselo pero él fue más rápido. Alzó el libro y caminó hacia atrás para huir de las manos asesinas de la chica.

—He dicho que me lo regreses, a veces resultas una verdadera molestia —gritó enfadada y con las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra.

Al saiyajin le divertía de sobremanera esa situación. Sonrió de nuevo y abrió el libro para comenzar a leer mientras una enojada Pan lo observaba.

— _Despacio y con sumo cuidado, bajó el tirante del babydoll que cubría parte de su cuerpo y, correspondiendo a lo que anteriormente ella había hecho, saboreó su cuello con la lengua mientras su mano palpaba con delicadeza su brazo_ —Hizo una leve pausa para mirar a la alterada chica—. ¿No eres muy joven para leer esto?

—No te metas en mi vida y dame la maldita novela —contestó malhumorada.

—No es de señoritas hablar así —le respondió con un dedo en negación.

—Y no es de caballeros molestar de esta forma a una dama, ahora, dame el estúpido libro antes de que…

—¿De qué? —preguntó con una sonrisilla.

Y así, sin previo aviso, la pelinegra lo golpeó en el rostro. Fuerte y conciso, un digno puñetazo de una saiyajin.

Pan miró la cara de asombro de su amigo, quizás no debió pegarle tan duramente pero no tenía ganas de discutir más, su día había sido muy malo y no quería soportar los tontos discursos del joven Brief sobre su edad. Sí, estaba harta de que la consideraran una niña y al parecer esa tarde todos se habían puesto de acuerdo. En la universidad no la aceptaron para un concurso de robótica porque "la niña" aun no cumplía la edad permitida para viajar. ¡Pero qué diablos! Ella podía volar hasta Tumbuntú si le daba la gana y regresar el mismo maldito día sin problemas. Su padre no quería que se involucrara demasiado con otros chicos así que no la apoyó sobre el viaje, ni el concurso, ni nada, hasta la quería recompensar con un cachorrito. Debía ser una broma, ¡¿por qué no mejor una muñeca?! Y ni pensar de sus abuelos, para ellos seguía siendo una bebita en pañales. ¡Vaya familia de locos! Y ahora, para rematar, Trunks, molestando como de costumbre.

—Vaya, vaya, por lo visto no estás de humor. Quizás la niña perdió una de sus muñecas y por eso está enfadada.

—Quizás el niño quiera recibir otro golpe, ¿sabes? No es mala idea, tal vez así se te acomode un poco el cerebro que por lo que veo está muy atrofiado.

La idea de pelear con Pan no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, hacía que ese corazón suyo latiera fuertemente. Probablemente era la sangre saiyajin que recorría sus venas la que le pedía un enfrentamiento con alguien de su nivel o quizás, era algo diferente. No importaba la razón, esa idea de luchar con Pan lo hacía sentir vivo, algo que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba.

—Muy bien, veamos quien gana —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

La chica se sorprendió, en realidad no quería pelear con Trunks pero ahora no se podía arrepentir. Al parecer el pelilila estaba muy emocionado y quizás a ella también le serviría, de esa forma podría sacar todas sus frustraciones sanamente.

—Me parece perfecto, pon el lugar.

Acudieron a una de las cámaras de gravedad de la corporación, para ser más precisos, a la que le pertenecía al joven Brief.

—Toma, con esto te sentirás más cómoda.

La chica tomó el traje de batalla que le dio su amigo, se dirigió a la parte trasera del lugar y se cambió mientras Trunks se vestía en el centro de la habitación.

Fue una muy mala idea, pensó el chico al ver a la no tan pequeña Pan envuelta en el apretado traje azul. Podía notar cada detalle de su escultural cuerpo, su cintura, su cadera, sus pechos. Miró hacia otro lado esperando que la idea de despojarla de la ropa se le quitara, estaba ahí para pelear y eso haría aunque su hombría le pidiera a gritos algo diferente.

—¿Ocurre algo Trunks? ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de luchar conmigo, verdad? ¿Será que tienes miedo?

—No digas tonterías Pan. Estoy listo, ¡comencemos!

Se lanzó hacia la joven e iniciaron su pelea. Cada golpe que le mandaba era detenido por la chica, sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte, o es que él era más débil?

—Será mejor que pelees con todas tus fuerzas, no creas que porque soy mujer no puedo contigo.

Soltó una patada y dio justo en el abdomen de la mujer quien con el impulso fue a dar a una de las paredes. Más tardó él en acertar un golpe que ella en reponerse y contraatacar, de nuevo a la mejilla del joven quien salió disparado. Un golpe más, otra vez ella había acertado. Con cada puñetazo la sangre le hervía más y más. No, no era por ser un saiyajin, era por ella, por Pan. Verla disfrutar la batalla de esa manera, dando y recibiendo golpes como toda una guerrera lo entusiasmaba como jamás habría imaginado. Quien diría que una simple pelea podría ser tan sexy.

—No pareces concentrado —le dijo después de derrumbarlo por enésima vez.

—No estés tan segura —respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Con un movimiento la tiró al piso, quedando encima de ella y a escasos centímetros de su boca. No pudo evitar acercarse lentamente, deseaba más que nunca unir sus labios a los de la muchacha.

—¿¡Q-qué haces!? N-no pensarás… —tartamudeó la joven al adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo.

—Pareces asustada, ¿crees que te lastimaría?

—N-no digas bobadas, como si pudieras hacerlo. Es obvio que soy más fuerte y terminarías tirado en el piso.

—Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

—¡Q-qué! Deja de jugar conmigo y quítate.

—¿De verdad lo quieres? Quizás prefieras otra cosa.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron una sola. Él se dejaba embriagar por el adictivo aroma de la muchacha, por el brillo de sus ojos, por sus encantadores labios. Ella no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿en qué momento pasó de golpear a Trunks a estar justo debajo de él y a punto de besarlo? Pero no le desagradaba, claro que no, al contrario, esa cercanía le estaba fascinando.

—¿O-otra cosa?

—Esto —respondió el chico acercándose a los labios de la morena.

La besó lentamente al principio, no estaba tan seguro de que su amiga quisiera corresponderlo, pero al sentir que ella lo disfrutaba comenzó a subir la intensidad. Acarició el rostro de la chica mientras su lengua inspeccionaba en su boca, después bajó suavemente por el cuello saboreando cada detalle de la tersa piel de la joven.

Ella colocó sus manos en el cabello lila y lo masajeó primero suave y después con dureza. No pudo detener sus gemidos cuando Trunks la besó en el cuello, era una sensación simplemente indescriptible que no se podía ocultar. Todo ese fervor con el que habían combatido hacía apenas unos minutos se había transformado en apasionados besos y ardientes caricias.

En cuanto pudo lo empujó de nuevo. No, no sería ella la que estaría a su merced.

Trunks se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la morena. A punto estuvo de pedirle que no se fuera, pero, cuando la vio despojándose de su ropa, sonrió con malicia y se acercó de nuevo. Ahora entendía de qué se trataba.

Si verla en el apretado traje era una delicia, observar su torso desnudo era un privilegio de Dioses. Sus ojos no se podían apartar de ella, de su esbelta figura, de sus apetecibles pechos. ¿Qué maldita cara de pervertido estaría haciendo? No le importaba. Solo quería disfrutar de la piel de la muchacha.

Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas.

Trunks la besó de nuevo y bajó hasta su cuello. Lo saboreó, para después, continuar con su camino en descenso y llegar a uno de sus pechos. Rozó el pezón con su lengua, ella soltó un gemido. Continuó besándolo, cada vez más exigente, cada vez con más violencia. Con la mano estrujó el otro, con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Hazlo… lento. —Habló ella. Él aceptó la petición.

—¿Así? —Preguntó el joven, para luego, succionar uno de los montículos.

Un gemido fue su manera de decirle que sí.

Lo acercó más a su pecho y alborotó el lila cabello. Luego lo alejó para quitarle el traje. Ella también deseaba verlo desnudo. Tocó sus pectorales y bajó lentamente hasta su abdomen, quitó el pantalón con furia y dejó visible su hombría. La tomó entre sus manos, ¿qué tipo de poder invisible la hacía actuar de forma tan segura? ¿Cómo podía ese hombre instruirla en ese ámbito sin enseñarle nada, solo con su presencia? Lo deseaba. Tocarlo, besarlo, saborear su piel. Y que él le hiciera lo mismo. Que la hiciera suya una y otra vez.

No aguantó más y se deshizo de la única prenda que la alejaba de él y de su sed de unirse. En cuanto la vio al natural se abalanzó hacia ella. Él también necesitaba sentirla, a ella y a su intimidad.

La llevó hasta una de las paredes y la sentó en la única mesa del lugar. Besó su boca de nuevo, ahora más salvaje, más atrevido. Con uno de sus dedos acarició su sexualidad. Ella gimió otra vez. Después continuó besando sus pechos, succionándolos, lamiéndolos, con hambre… con desesperación.

—¡Hazlo ya! —Suplicó ella. Él sonrió al escucharla.

—Dilo de nuevo —Respondió, mirando su rostro.

—¡Hazlo! —Dijo. Trunks obedeció.

Se sumergió en ella con delicadeza pues supuso que esa era su primera vez. No erró en su hipótesis.

Pan apretó los ojos al sentirlo, había escuchado lo doloroso que podía ser pero estaba preparada. Quizás por eso o por el grado de excitación que tenía, o tal vez por ser ella una saiyajin, pero no hubo ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario. El placer la invadió por completo, soltó un gemido y otro y otro más. Comenzó a mover sus caderas casi por instinto, todo su ser le pedía aferrarse a Trunks; quería sentirlo cerca, besarlo, tocarlo… amarlo.

Y él también lo deseaba.

Iniciaron de nuevo una batalla, una en la que ambos ganarían.

Una embestida, y otra, y otra más. Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, afortunadamente nadie afuera podía oírlos.

Llegaron al clímax prácticamente al mismo tiempo, en una perfecta sincronía. Pan se aferró mucho más al saiyajin, él se perdió en el cuello de la morena.

Cuando su apasionado encuentro terminó se miraron por unos segundos y volvieron a besarse lentamente.

—¡Paaaan! Ya nos vamos.

Una masculina voz los hizo regresar a la realidad, Gohan buscaba a su hija por toda la casa y rondaba muy cerca de la cámara de gravedad.

—Creo que me tengo que ir, mi papá viene hacia acá.

—Sí y no le va a gustar vernos así.

Esta vez el sonrojado era Trunks. Imaginarse a Gohan viéndolo desnudo, en frente de su pequeña mientras la devoraba a besos solo le podía ocasionar temor y una enorme vergüenza.

—Me voy a cambiar, si papá pregunta dile que estábamos entrenando.

—Claro.

Trunks fue el primero en salir, encontró a Gohan y le explicó, de la forma más tranquila que pudo, su pequeña batalla con Pan. En seguida, caminaron hacia la sala donde Bulma los esperaba con una taza de café. Pasados unos minutos emergió la menor de los Son. Charlaron poco tiempo y después padre e hija se despidieron de los Brief.

—Oye Pan, ¿crees que puedas venir a entrenar de nuevo? Sabes, quizás me haga falta un poco de ejercicio. Bueno —dijo rascándose la cabeza—, si tu padre te lo permite.

—No es mala idea, aunque no debe interferir en los estudios de Pan. —Contestó Gohan—. Creo que a ambos les hará bien entrenar un poco, por mí no hay problema, ¿tú qué dices hija?

—¡Claro! Yo puedo venir en mi tiempo libre.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos para _entrenar arduamente_ —respondió el pelilila haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

—Sí, pero no creas que te será fácil ganarme.

Los Son terminaron de despedirse y regresaron a su hogar con la promesa de Pan de regresar en un par de semanas.

—Estás demasiado entusiasmado en entrenar con esa chiquilla, ¿es por qué te quieres hacer más fuerte o hay algo más?

—¡Padre! No sabía que estabas aquí.

—¿Cómo es que no pudiste sentir mi ki? ¿Será que estabas muy ocupado viendo algo más?

Trunks se sonrojó, su papá era muy perspicaz, demasiado para su gusto.

—N-no, es sólo que me distraje un poco. Y sí, voy a entrenar con Pan, ella es una saiyajin al igual que yo y me servirá de mucho.

—Lo que digas —respondió el padre con indiferencia. Para él, entrenar es lo menos que su hijo haría con la nieta de Kakarotto y no se equivocaba al pensar en eso.

~oOo~

 _¡Ay mi Vegeta! Él siempre tan listo :3 Por eso lo adoro… y esos dos pillines ¡me encantan!_

 _Me da tanto gusto terminar esta historia por fin, la tenía abandonada a la pobrecita =P_

 _Si llegaron hasta aquí, mil gracias._


End file.
